Four In One
by BlueStarGlobe
Summary: Laura is the 17 years old daughter of Jamie Bennett, her mother died when she was 5 years old. Her best and only friend is the one and only Jack Frost. For most of her years everything went normal until now, Pitch is back and a lot stronger than last time. So Jack asks for help of his long lost friends: Rapunzel Corona, Merida Dunbroch and Hiccup Haddock.
1. Strange Meeting

**This is an Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, How To Train Your Dragon crossover and more :) This is my first story I made of the big four, so I hope you like it and please tell me what you think of it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Near a frozen lake a girl puts on her skates. Once on the ice she staggers but then it goes well. After a while skating, she decides to go home. As she glides to the shore, she hears the ice cracking under her feet. She panics and loses her balance and falls backwards. Suddenly she lingers: a boy's figure stands in front of her and she sees the stick in his hand caught her. He pulls her up, which she thanked him shy. Together they walk to the side, and if she wants to thank him again, he's already gone. She smiles and runs home.

When she came back home, her father asks how it went. "It went well." she says with a smile and walks to her room. She looks out her window and sees that it's snowing. A smile appears on her face. "Thank you for saving me." she whispers, grabbing some clean clothes from her chair. After she has changed clothes she casts a quick glance at the window, but all she see is white flakes dancing. She turns around and walks down the stairs. "What's for dinner, Dad?" "Don't know yet. What would you like Laura?" asking the old man watching his daughter. A broad grin appears on her face.

Not much later, are father and daughter with a pizza in front of them to watch a movie. Meanwhile, Laura tells how it was in school and how skating went, but she doesn't say anything about the boy. She remembers the moment: Out of nowhere he was there, a boy with white hair and blue eyes. His eyes were a bit lighter than her eyes. While she was dressed warmly, he was alone in a sweater and pants. He didn't even have shoes on. He looks like the guy in the movie she is watching. She laughs. When the movie is over, it is already getting late. Laura is already upstairs, as she stands in front of her room she sees the boy standing.

Her father sees her bedroom from the living room and sees her standing and he approaches his daughter. Then he looks into her room and sees a boy standing and watching his daughter quizzically. If he sees that she also doesn't understand. Before he could say something, the boy says: "Sorry, wrong room. All the houses look alike." He smiles and then he turns around and climbs out the window. Father and daughter looking at each other quizzically and then her father goes to his room. She remains briefly and then goes to her bed. There is a smile on her face as she falls asleep.

Reluctantly she goes to school. Since she is in school her classmates tease her, because she has an imaginary friend. According to her father since the accident, she has an imaginary friend invented to handle it. When she gets home, she goes straight to her room. She flops down on her bed. "He's not made up, he's real." The tears rolling down her cheeks. Then the window opens and the boy stepped inside. "Laura are you alright?" She looks up and shake no. He sits down next to her and puts his arms around her. Moments later, Laura looks up and asks: "Jack can you teach me to dance?" He looks at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Laura stands up and grabs a folder from her bag and show it to Jack. "Next week there is a dance party to finish the school years. I want to go, but can't dance." Jack looks at her and think: 'She would like to go there very much, but it won't be fun. Those classmates will tease her again. I need to find a solution that Laura can have fun and which classmates have nothing to say.' Then he gets an idea and accepts Laura's request.

After school she goes to the lake to practice with Jack. When she has reached the lake, she doesn't see Jack. She already starts skating by herself on the lake, but she skates with her shoes on. Then she suddenly feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around with a smile, but her smile fades when she sees that it is someone else. "Hi Laura, long time no see." says the man. Laura doesn't know what to say, the man standing before her has destroyed her life. The accident happend because of him. She was five years old when it happened, but it looks like it happened yesterday: "She and her mother were in the car on the way home. They talk about all sorts of things.

It snowed that day very badly, therefore there was a traffic jam. Suddenly all the cars collided against each other. Her mother wanted to just drive off to prevent it, but it was too late. The car behind her came at full speed towards her. She turned to Laura and held her in her arms as a shield. Laura squeezes her eyes shut and hears a big blow. When she opens her eyes she sees her mother. No child should lose her mother, and especially not like this. When she looks outside she sees several cars hit each other.

Then she sees a man coming right at her, she goes out of the car and ran as fast as she could. The man looks very scary, all black and his skin is gray as ashes. However, he has gotten to her. Laura screams with tears in her eyes: "Who are you? What just happened? Is my mom still alive?" The man laughs. "I'm Pitch Black and thanks to Jack's snow this happens, little girl." "Jack did not do this! You're a mean man, Mr. Pitchy Black!" she cried and could detach herself from him.

"Pitchy?" Pitch asks her before she runs away. Since that day she has not seen Pitch and now he is back in front of her. She knows for sure that he has caused it and not Jack. He was her friend, only friend really. But she hasn't told no one what really happens, not even Jack. Who believes that now there is one person that can cause this? Okay Pitch is not a person, but no one would believe her. She does not believe it herself, but she saw him do it.' Pitch then disappears and she is all alone on the lake.

Not much later, Jack arrives. "Sorry I'm late, was in the middle of a snowball fight with the kangaroo." he says laughing. She smiled back and is trying to forget Pitch. Then they begin. "Laura, dancing is a bit like ice skating." "Haha I can skate, then it will not be so difficult to dance." But dancing is not really that easy, she falls always on the ice. Thanks Jack actually which occasionally with his staff makes it even smoother. They both have a lot of fun. Jack then decides to do it in her room, as the ground is not as smooth and can exercise them seriously.

Occasionally a joke between them can no harm, he thinks. Dancing is equal easier than on the ice. The other days are getting better and it seems like she has always danced. Jack look at her while she is dancing. Then he felt something inside that he has never felt before and try not to think about it. But every time he looks at Laura, it seems like the feeling grows.

The day before the feast they sit by the fireplace drinking hot chocolate. "I have no one to go to the party." Laura says suddenly. Jack said with a smile: "Do not worry, I'll go with you." She looks at him in surprise and smiles back. Then it is time, the dance start in a few hours. Laura is quickly looking for a dress, but can not find one. Her father comes into her room with a beautiful dark blue dress. She looks at her father. "That has been mum." Her father nods and says: "She would be happy if you put on this dress, it will suits your snowflake necklace." Her father looks at her. "You look just like your mother. She had beautiful dark brown hair, but she had curls."

Laura wipes a tear away at her father and embraced him. Then the doorbell rings. Her father opened the door and called her down. When she is down she sees Jack standing, he looks equally different in a suit. Surprised, she looks at Jack's hair suddenly brown. "That was always white? or was it painted?' Soon she waved her thoughts away, smiled shyly and went with Jack to the party.

When the party starts everyone is looking at them. Jack sees it and looks at Laura who do not feel comfortable with it. He walks with her to the center and they begin to dance when the music starts. She smiles. "You always saves me. When is the chance that I can save you back?" They both laugh. They dance on, occasionally they take a break to drink and eat. Jack sees that Laura is enjoying herself. "She looks very beautiful like an angel." He was startled out of his thoughts when Laura came closer and the feeling inside came back. He quickly grabbed her hand and started dancing again.

When the last track has finished, Jack looks at Laura and moved his head closer to her head. His lips then touch her lips and kisses her. Laura scares, but find it pleasant and kisses him back. A huge flash of light is coming of it. Everyone looks puzzled and cover their faces, because it is so bright. When the flash is gone, Laura looks puzzled to Jack and see that he has his white hair back. The students around them whispering to each other: "Hey that's Jack Frost." They watch the pair still puzzled as they left the room together. Jack grabs Laura's coat and put it around her and so they go to her house, without saying a word to each other.

It's the middle of the night when they come to her house. Her father is in a chair waiting for them. He pours a drink for two and talk to Jack, as Laura goes up to be alone. Then Jack feels something strange and runs Laura's room, followed by her father. In her room is an old acquaintance. "Pitch what are you doing here? I beat you long time ago together with my friends." Laura just came out of the bathroom and stops when she sees are her father and Jack in her room, she also sees Pitch stand by and scares. Pitch looks at Laura and chuckles.

Then he says: "Since the day that you came into contact with the baby and then today that kiss, that's when I knew for sure." Her father looks puzzled to Pitch and then to Jack. Nobody then watched Pitch when silently took off. "You were there all her life with her? I've never seen you. Jack and then you kissed her too?" Jack and Laura watching her father in amazement. "How do you know my name?"

"After we defeated Pitch, we had promised that we would see afterwards in my room. But when I got older, we saw each other less, because others came into my life, others who were also very important to me. But now I know what it was that night, that flash of Laura's room. What was formerly my room. My wife said it was snowing and I ran upstairs. I saw my daughter lying in her crib with a snowflake necklace around her neck. I knew then for sure that you had been there." It was quiet in the room. Jack narrowed his eyes and suddenly changed his face, smiled and looked surprised to Laura's father.

"Jamie? Wow! That is indeed a long time ago! You have not changed a thing. Okay a few white hairs. You almost looks like me!" Jamie pulled worried his hand through his hair and then nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. A shy smile came to his face. The two old friends embraced and seemed to forget everything around them. Laura did not understand. But before she wanted to ask them, she thought back to Pitch. She looks around her but see him nowhere and then she screams: "Pitch!" The two men looked at her startled and looked around them, but they did not see Pitch. They go searching the room, but no Pitch. To be safe, they search through the whole house, but Pitch is nowhere to be seen.

Back in Laura's room, Jack goes to her. "Tonight he will not come back." the quiet voice of Jack gave Laura a safe feeling, though she could not get the thoughts out of her head. The men decided together what to talk, so Laura remained in her room. Yet they keep an eye on her room in case Pitch comes back. Laura sits down on her bed. In her mind, there are all kinds of questions, which she probably would not get a quick answers to. Jamie looks at Jack and says: "Jack, we must inform the others about Pitch, we do not know what he's up to. you can still be friends with Laura, but you should know that it stays with that kiss.". Jack looks at him and nods assent, but he really does not like it.


	2. Family Tree

**The Story takes place after all the movies including How To Train Your Dragon 2 :p That means it is the HTTYD2 Hiccup. I really want to see the movie, but I have to wait for July :( then it's in de cinema in the Netherlands.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

There have now been a few weeks passed since Pitch appeared. Jack comes now also in the daytime to Laura's house to have fun with Jamie again. He flies in the kitchen window as Jamie has just made a hot chocolate. "How was your day?" "Well, snowballs flew around and there were nice snowmen and sledding went well, no one was injured." Jack said with a grin on his face. Jamie knows equal what he means. "Only a few teeth, right?" They both laugh and drinking chocolate milk. "Where is Laura?" Jack asked looking around. "She is reading a few books in the library. She'll be home soon."

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Jamie opened the door and saw a woman standing, slightly younger than him. She has pretty long blond hair and green eyes. "How nice that you come along." He let the woman inside and makes another a chocolate milk. "Sophie?" asks Jack if he sees her and is smiling at her. "What have you grown." "Jack, it's also nice to see you. You're not even changed." she says as she hugs him. The three continue the talk.

Then Laura comes home with a stack of books. "Did you rob the library?" Jack asks smiling as Laura put down the big pile of books on the table. All four of them laugh. Jamie gives a chocolate milk to Laura and asks why she has taken the books. Then she picks up a book from the bookshelf and puts it on the table and flips it open. "Because of this." and shows two sheets of paper that have been folded. While she unfold the papers Jack, Jamie and Sophie come closer to look and see that there are many names on it with pictures of those people.

Jack grabs one of the sheets and look at the names and pictures, until suddenly he keeps staring at two pictures and says softly: "That's my sister and that is me." Jamie takes the sheet of paper over and look at the rest. "This is a family tree, not just one but ours." when they see at the end Jamie and Sophie and then as a last Laura. They look at each other puzzled. "We are family!" Jack asks and they look at the papers again. "That piece of paper is the family tree of us and the another is of my wife, Mary." "Dad look at this, you not only originates from Jack's sister off, but even a viking." "Haha you call that a viking? Hiccup? What the hell is that for a name?" Jack says laughing.

"He looks very handsome for a Viking." Sophie and Laura say in unison. Jack looks at the girls and then at the picture. "Someone is suddenly jealous." Sophie chuckles as she looks at Jack. "The books say that he has changed his whole village and that his best friend was a dragon named Toothless." Laura says then. Jack starts to laugh again. "A dragon named Toothless, he certainly had no teeth?" Laura looks at him with a serious face and looks back on the paper. "Mom is descended from princesses. That's so cool!" "The redhead does not even look like a princess." Sophie says looking questioningly at Laura.

Jamie then picks up a book from the pile and reads that she is actually a princess. "It's says here princess Merida. Her mother was a bear thanks to her, but in the end she became human again. Here is something about the other princess. Her name is Rapunzel and she had long blond hair that glowed when she sang a special song. It had magical powers. Her husband had cut off her hair to rescue her from the woman who posed as her mother, now she has short brown hair." Then Jamie read all of the princesses and their adventures even the Viking with his dragon. "They are adventurous ancestors, but as they are princesses than you are too." Sophie looks at Laura. "Princess Laura." said Jack and then bows.

Out of nowhere they heard a noise behind them and turn around. "Bunny!" Sophie calls and runs to the big rabbit who suddenly stands in their living room. "What are you doing here?" asks Jack as two men, one large and one small, and a woman also appears. "Pitch is back." says the big man as they all sit and drink hot chocolate. "He appeared again in the North Pole. We came here right away to tell you and ask you to help defeat him Jack. Before he carries out anything." "Then you're too late for that." Everyone looks puzzeled at Laura. Jack sees tears rolling down on Laura's cheeks as she stares in front of her. "What do you mean?" asks Jamie to his daughter.

She looks at her father and more tears come out. "He has already done something...the accident 12 years ago." "What happened 12 years ago?" the woman asks. Laura looks at her father, aunt and Jack. Then she looks at the four who just arrived. 'The big man has a Russian accent and looks like Santa Claus. The woman looks like a bird and a fairy in one, because of the feathers and wings that she has. She is the tooth fairy. Then there is that big rabbit named Bunny. He is probably the Kangaroo where Jack always talks about and aunt Sophie adores him. As last the little man, it seems like he's made of sand. These are the four of the movie.' To know for sure what she thinks, Laura asks the four what their names are. "My name is North, that is Sandy, Tooth and Bunny." says the big man as he pointed to the little man, woman and rabbit.

Laura takes a sip of her drink and starts to tell him what was happening 12 years ago: "It was Christmas and my mother and I drove back home. It was snowing that day very badly and therefore there was a traffic jam. My mom and I talked about everything. When my mother warned me of Pitch. She did not say his name, but later I knew who she was talking about. Suddenly cars were flying through the air, crashed into each other. My mother wanted to drive away but the was too late, the car behind us came at high speed towards us.

It was strange that no one was in the car and it was pushed by something black, that looked like a figure of a man who had all the cars fly and pulled people out, like he was looking for someone. Then he walked to our car. Through the crash my mother had took me in her arms and uses herself as a shield. I looked at her and didn't know whether she was alive or not, but once I saw Pitch coming at me I ran away. He had taken me, I asked him many questions and he gave Jack the blame for everything. I got away from him and ran extremely hard back home." Everyone had become silent. "Why didn't you tell us that Pitch was behind it?" Jamie looks at his daughter.

"How did Mary know of Pitch and why did she warned you?" "I do not know. The only thing I know is that Mom warned me of a black figure that is very dangerous and that goes to the extreme to have what he wants." "That does sound like Pitch." Bunny says then. "We must now defeat Pitch! We don't even know how long he's been back. Maybe he has become even stronger, so we have to be smart." says North and grabs a snowglobe from his jacket and says something against it and then throw it away. "Jamie, Sophie and Laura if there is something strange you can reach us immediately." and give Jamie a snowglobe. North then turns to Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and Jack. "You come along to the North Pole and we discuss further what to do." They nod and walk with North in the portal of the snow globe. Jack embraces Laura and whispers: "Stay away from Pitch when you see him and if you are in danger you call me. I come right away to you." Laura then a kiss on his cheek, but so that no one sees it. Jack looks at her and then go through the portal.

"I hope that their successful." Sophie said as Jack and the other to be gone for a while. Laura brings the books to her room. "It'll be okay sister. They beat him before, so this time it may also succeed. The only thing that bothers me is that of Mary. Why she warns Laura for Pitch? Has she met him before? and if so, why did she not tell me? Why Laura told not previously that Pitch was behind it and that it was not just an accident?" "She will have her reasons Jamie. Maybe the answers to your questions come later." Sophie looks at her brother and smiles. "Shall we just think about something else? Example, the dishes that should be done?" Now comes a smile on Jamie's face and they will do the dishes together.

Now she had told there was a relief. The burden was gone now, but she did not feel at ease. Laura looks outside, the snowflakes are back. "Jack is probably be close." She walks to the window and does it open. She looks a moment at the window before she goes to her desk. The sheets family trees she lays on the bed and the books with it and is going to read them one by one. All the books she has are about her ancestors and uncle. She had to laugh that Jack her many times great-uncle is, or whatever you may call it, and then he's her best friend. Actually he was more than a friend, as a little girl he was her friend but now she has grown and the feelings as a friend has changed.

She loves him, she's in love with her best friend. She could only think of him and he loves her, at least that makes it look like with all those things he does. This can be a problem, Pitch can make use of it. That should never happen. She should do something about it but don't know what. She looks again at the family trees. 'With Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel makes Jack, North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth have a chance against Pitch. Only they no longer live.' At that time she startled out of her mind if something falls in her room. It is black and quite big, it looks like an animal. Carefully she gets closer to the animal, then stands the animal up.

'It has wings? A dragon?' Laura looks with surprise at the animal. The animal runs around her to inspect her and then sit in front of her on the ground. The animal looks Laura right in her eyes. Laura looks back to the animal. 'He does not look so scary for a dragon, but it's too big for a bird and it can't be an other animal.' She closes her eyes and put her hand to the animal. She feels something against her hand and opens her eyes. She sees that the dragon's head is against her hand and from nowhere a flash of light appears.

Jamie and Sophie runs to Laura's room when they suddenly see a flash. When they come into her room they see Laura with a large black winged animal. "What is this Laura?" Jamie asks when he sees his daughter stand with that animal. "I think a dragon. He came from nowhere to land in my room and when he touched me there was a flash of light, exactly the same when Jack touched me when I was a baby." Sophie looks at her brother and niece. "Explain please? And why a flash of light?" Jamie then explains what he and Laura know so far: "It was that Christmas Eve that you celebrated with us and it was snowing that day and there was a flash that came from nowhere.

I then felt something and ran into Laura's room, but saw nothing except that she had a snowflake necklace. So it is the case that Jack had been there and had touched Laura and a flash of light came from it, but also that necklace. Then a few weeks back when Laura and Jack went to the school party, also came a flash of light. Because Jack kissed Laura." "He kissed you?" Sophie asks surprised and looking at Laura. Before Laura could give a answer the dragon became very restless and looks around. "A dragon?" Pitch asks which all of a sudden appeared from nowhere. The three frighten and the animal stands before for them and shows his teeth. "What are you doing here?" Jamie looks to Pitch in and keep the snowglobe in his jersey tightly. Pitch grins and runs forward to take Laura, but before he can Laura jumps on the animal and let her father and aunt sit behind her and flies away. Pitch stays behind in Laura's room. "This is interesting. I wonder what else is coming." and goes away again.

They are now flying through the air for a while. "We have to go North, and explain what just happened." Jamie gets the snowglobe from his jersey. "And ask a number of questions." Sophie says if Jamie whispers to the snow globe and throws away. Then they fly through the portal and arrive at the North Pole. "Brrr, we could have put on something warms. I didn't realize it was so cold here." Laura holds tight to the dragon. "Go through it, boy." she says to the animal, and points to the top window of the building which stands on a mountain.


	3. North Pole

**I've had to see the movie many times to make sure it was right and I will see all the movies many times so the characters are just like in the movies.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Once they fly into the window Laura looks to her right to see a large globe stand with lights on it. In amazement the three look around as the dragon land by the fireplace. They see big furry animals running around and some are busy making toys. "Those are the Yeti's." Jamie says when his daughter watch it in amazement. "Look, the elves have been up to something again." Sophie says laughing. "What happened and what do you do with a dragon?" Bunny asks suddenly who saw the three enter. North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack come also watching. The dragon then runs straight to Jack and licks him. "Calm down boy. I am also glad to see you again."

"Jack do you know this animal?" North asks for anyone looking surprised. Jack smiles and is leaning on his staff. The dragon sits next to Jack and laughs too, but his teeth are suddenly gone. "He still had teeth?" Sophie asked surprised. "Yes, this is Toothless. He's a Night Fury, a rare dragon species." Jack then says as he tickles under the dragon his head. "Wait, that's Toothless? The dragon of my ancestor Hiccup? Which you did funny about? You know him? So you know Hiccup?" Laura looks quizzically at Jack who is still busy with the dragon.

"Jack are you listening?" Jack looks like he's caught and nods innocent. "How come the dragon here?" Tooth asks Jack. Everyone looks curious what Jack will answer. "I have no idea." Jack says, but then thinks of the lake and look at Toothless. When Jack just wanted to go back to Laura, came out of nowhere something black out of the air. He just couldn't see what it was and followed it, but it was not long before he lost him again and then decided to go back to the North Pole.

"Do you know anything to defeat Pitch?" Jamie asks North. He shakes his head. "We know nothing. Why Pitch is back and how long. We also don't know for what he's back." Jamie and Sophie look at each other and then to Laura, who stands with Jack and Toothless and ask him questions which Jack not give much response to. "We might have an idea." they both say. North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy now watching Laura. "What would Pitch want with her?" Sandy asks through pictures above his head. They don't know and imagine what it might be why Pitch want Laura, but they can't think of a reason.

"Maybe Mary knew more. If she were alive, she would have said it. Now we have to keep an eye on Laura and in the meantime come up with why Pitch want her." Jamie says and the others agree. Then they say it to Jack and Laura and they like it too. Toothless runs then the workshop in. "Come back boy." says Jack and flies after him. Everyone needs to laugh when they see Toothless being careful not to drop a toy, but still a few falls and the Yeti's take the blame on Jack who tries to make it up. "Shall I give you a tour of the building?" North asks Jamie, Sophie and Laura. They nod all three. While Jack is still after Toothless, North shows the workshop and all the other rooms in the building. As last they come to the sleigh with reindeers. Jack and Toothless come now standing with the others, as North asks Laura if she want to drive. Jamie and Sophie go along and they go to make a circle around the mountain and come back again.

"That was fun." Laura says as she steps out of the sleigh helped by Bunny. "Everyone loves the sleigh." North says laughing. "But you have not told why you are here." Tooth says then. If Jamie want to start explaining Laura says: "It started when you were away for a while. When I was in my room, suddenly came out of nowhere a black animal fall through my window. I went there to see what it was. The animal stood up and I saw that it was a dragon. it started to walk around me, to inspect me. Then he sat down in front of me and we looked at each other.

I closed my eyes and stuck my hand out and then I felt his nose against my hand and opened my eyes, but could close them again because a flash of light came from it. My father and aunt came into my room and asked what was happened. When I told everything my aunt asked all kinds of questions to which my father replied. The dragon suddenly became uneasy and stood for us when Pitch appeared. He came towards me, but I could just escape by sitting on the dragon and let my father and aunt sit behind me and flew so out the window towards you. And now we are here." "Pitch do keep visiting you. Maybe he likes you." Bunny laughs. The other except Jack laugh along. Jack then walks away from the group followed by Toothless. The others watches him go.

"You don't make jokes about such things." he muttered. Jack taps with his staff an elf allowing him to freeze. Toothless who now walks beside him laugh about it. Jack looks at him. "What brought you here, boy?" Toothless looks at him with his big green eyes and then makes a short sound. Jack smiles. "Hiccup would know what kind of response that was. I wonder how it goes with him and the others. I miss the times when we had some fun every day." Jack goes into mind: "Jack it's not fair. Come down." says a girl who comes to breath. The girl had short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a pink dress and like Jack she walked barefoot.

"Come on Jack, give Rapunzel a chance." calls another girl, she had curly red hair and blue eyes. She wore a dark blue dress. "Hiccup and I have done it." Behind her stands a boy with short brown hair and green eyes. He wore a harness that he has made himself and his left leg was made of metal. Jack suddenly fell down when a black dragon gives him a push. "Thank you Toothless. Merida, Hiccup grab him." calls Rapunzel. Before Jack came up, Merida and Hiccup fell on him and held his arms. Rapunzel is now closer and sits by his head. She bent her head and comes closer to his head. He scares out of his mind and he see suddenly Laura stand in front of him.

"Is everything okay?" she ask if Jack looks if he seen a ghost. He nods and says quickly: "I was in thought. Lately there's quite a lot happened and now Pitch is back, I have to stand guard." She smiles and looks at Jack. "You don't have to stand guard. You can also have some free time. It's not that Pitch can be here every second." "You never know with him. It's not that he comes if you send him an invitation." They both laugh. "She has the same smile as Punz. I never noticed it." He scares again of his thoughts. "Come on, we better get to the others again." and grabs Laura's hand and walk back to the room with the fireplace followed by Toothless who just teases a few elves.

"Ah, there you are." North said as Jack, Laura and Toothless are in the room. A Yeti brings a tray of drinks. "Thanks Phil." Jack says and takes the cups and hands one to Laura. Toothless goes direct to another Yeti, who just put down a ton of fish. "What are we gonna do with him?" Sophie asks. "That's a good question." says North and then thinks. "We can just take him with us?" Laura asks and then look at Toothless who enjoys the fish. "Haha how do you do that without being seen?" Bunny laughs and looks quizzically at Laura. "In the Evening." Jack says then, before Laura could say something. "Then you have three hours to go before it gets dark." Tooth says.

"What can we then do in three hours?" Jamie asks then. Sandy has an idea, with pictures he indicates that they can do a race with the sleigh and reindeer against Toothless. That they do, Jack on Toothless and North in the sleigh. Bunny counts down and there they go through the workshop so outside and then around the mountain and then back again. It is still an exciting race, because at one time are Jack and Toothless are first and the other time is North first. The winners are still Jack and Toothless. Laura is amazed how Jack and Toothless fly, as if they have always done.

"So you have done well. Did you often ride on Toothless?" asked Bunny as North, Jack and Toothless land on the ground. "Yes, quite enough to know how Hiccup rode him. So that was quite easy. We also did often a race against each other." Jack laughs when he thinks back to how all the races went with them. North is walking towards them when he brought the sleigh and the reindeers back into the barn. Laura looks at everyone and asks: "Do you know how those flashing lights come from?" North answer: "I have no idea, I ask the Yeti's to look it up in the books." and he sends a few Yeti's to search the books. While they wait for the Yeti's they talk with each other. Laura stares at the fire in the fireplace. Hopefully get her question answered in one of those books. Then the Yeti's are back without books and tell North that they couldn't find anything. "What? Nothing at all? Sorry Laura but they couldn't find anything, but don't worry we keep looking until we find something." North says confidently.

Tooth and Sandy then go off to do their job, because it's already become night. When Jamie, Sophie and Laura go home, North gives Jamie a few snow globes and with Jack they talk some more. Sophie embraces Bunny than before she sit behind Laura, which is already on Toothless. Jamie also comes sitting and they fly away. Bunny goes help a few Yeti's, as North goes to Jack. "Take care of her and that she can still do fun things but keep an eye on her." Jack nods and goes after them. When they come home, Toothless goes in Laura's room to sleep. Jamie pours some drink. "What a day. Pity we haven't learned anything. Hopefully North find something." Sophie says if she just take a sip from her cup. "Don't worry. We will find out eventually." Jack says who just comes from Laura's room. "He sleeps very quickly, but you can still lying in your bed." he says to Laura. If they all have their cups emty, Jamie and Sophie go to their rooms to sleep. Laura washes quickly the cups off and cleans them up. Then she and Jack go up.

If they are in Laura's room, Laura asks if Jack can tell another one of his stories. "Haha you find it exciting already?" he laughs as Laura lie in her bed. She nods and Jack sits down beside her. "This will then be a short one. Where were we again?" "That four children with their dragon in the forest were playing a game." "Ah, I remember now. Good. It was M and H turn to start. So R and J invented something that the other two had to perform. J came up with the idea that they had to kiss, because he and R saw that M and H were in love. so he thought it would be fun to tease them with it and R agree, so M and H had to kiss.

Haha that looked nice, because they made a big deal about it. Eventually they did it anyway, very short. Now it was their turn to choose what R and J had to do. M suddenly had a grin on her face and whispered in H his ear, result of wich a grin appeared on his mouth. R had to laugh, because she had a feeling wthat it could be. J was a little uneasy because he knew nothing and told them to say quickly what they decided: so R and J also now had to kiss. J stood up and shook his head and flew away. R ran after him, but he was already gone. M and H helped R further to find J. When they finally found him he was sitting in a tree. They called him down, but he didn't came.

Until he fell, the dragon pushed him out of the tree. Thank you T called R to the dragon. M and H grabs J equal which he could not escape. R sat down next to his head and her head came closer his. End next time continue." "Jack that's mean. Was J afraid to kiss R? And they kissed?" "Haha I'm going to say nothing, you hear it next time. Go to sleep now." Laura went to lie against Jack and fell asleep. Jack looks at her. "He wanted to kiss her, but did not dare because she had already someone. You look a lot like her." He puts her down and put the blanket over her and gives her a kiss on her forehead and flies away.


	4. Memories of the Past

**The Four are finally together and I will write how the four met and about their adventures. So please tell me if you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After Jack flew away from Laura he has flown around some and eventually landed by the lake. It's already in the middle of the night but he look if there is no one and then he collapses with his hands covering his face. "Why? Why is the feeling back? Why does she looks so much like her? Why?" The tears rolling down his cheeks. All kinds of questions come on and when he looks up he sees the moon. That shines quite clear like he would say to him that it will be alright.

"Why now? Please tell me. Why does this happen? Why do I get flashbacks of her? I have feelings for Laura, but she looks so much like her. I cann't get her out of my head. The time we had was very nice, but I don't think we'll meet again. All three will have forgotten me. but why is Toothless here? Has something happened? If so then why did I felt nothing?" Jack wipes his tears and looks at the moon, which still shines brightly but says nothing back. Then he looks at the trees and then back to the moon. He grabs his rod and flies to the trees and land on the tip of one of the trees. With a deep sigh he jumps and a portal above the tree opens and Jack flies through it.

"Jack what happened?" asks Rapunzel and walks over to him. Jack almost falls down, but fortunately can Rapunzel and Hiccup hold him up and take him to a chair. Merida grabs a blanket and put it on Jack. "Did you fight? Your face is covered in bruises and scratches." Jack tries to get up, but then collapses. The doors of the room open and a girl with white hair and blue eyes comes into the room with a tray, on which drink and some food on lies. She has a long light blue dress she has made of ice, just like Jack she can control over ice. She puts the tray on the table and pours some tea and gives it to Rapunzel. "Thank you Elsa." and she let Jack drink the tea.

"No problem. I do everything for the four of you and you are always welcome in Arendelle." "What happened to Jack? Has he fought and with whom?" asks suddenly another girl who had come behind Elsa. She has light brown hair and blue eyes like Elsa. She has a light green dress. "Anna we still know nothing, let Jack recover first." Elsa says to her sister. Everyone sits around Jack as he put down his tea. "He is back and stronger than he ever was." "Who's back?" asks Anna then. "Let him speak then you know who it is." Elsa looks at her and Anna hold equal her mouth shut and let Jack talk further.

"Pitch Black is back and probably for me. So I must leave you, so he'll leave you alone." "You mean the guy who gives you nightmares forever?" Anna shudders at the thought. They all look shocked at Jack. "Yes that's who I mean. I distracted him allowing he won't come here." "You know he's smarter than that? You should not just go against him, we're coming with you." "Rapunzel I don't want that. I don't want you to come in danger because of me." "Jack! Don't be selfish. We help you, that's why we are friends." Merida looks angry at Jack before she walks out of the room followed by Rapunzel. "We'll go after them."

Anna takes Elsa and go after the girls making Jack and Hiccup stay behind alone. "Jack, you know that together we are strong? Why don't you want us to go with you?" "Hiccup I want you to help me, but when I saw him I knew there was more behind it. He does not want me, but some girl." Hiccup looks startled. "What do you mean? Did he said who?" "No he only gave a description where you don't have much on it: A girl with dark brown hair, a girl with blue eyes, a girl with magical powers and a boy who has raised her." The boys look at each other. "Yes, there we have indeed not much on it, but it is a strange description. We need to find this girl before Pitch can get her." Hiccup said and together they left the castle and fly away with Toothless.

Jack opens his eyes again after that flashback and looks around. He is in a room of an old castle, which looks deserted by all the dust and spider webs. In the middle is a long table with four chairs around it. He sits down on a chair and looks at the wall in front of him and behind him, there to see are four major portals with names above: Haddock, Dunbroch, Corona and Frost. Jack leans his arms on the table and hold his hands over his face. "Why am I here? They will not come." "Who's not coming Jack?" asks a friendly voice. "Fine, I now hear her in my head." He sighs. "You probably forget me already. There is so much going on that I don't know what to do."

"What's happened? Tell me, then I can help you." said the friendly voice again. "Rapunzel, you're in my head how can you help me?" Then Jack feels a hand on his back and scares. He falls off his chair and sees Rapunzel in front of him. "I'm dreaming right? You're not really here." Rapunzel giggles and helps Jack up. "Jack you are not dreaming. I came here because the necklace gave light." and she points to the necklace around her neck. It was the sun necklace Jack gave her when they broke up. Jack does not know how to respond and embraces her, so she does not see his tears of joy. "You have not changed much in 17 years." There is a smile on her face.

"Since we met and have been in my kingdom there is no change at all. Nobody noticed that fact and we just went on with our lives. What'd you do in 17 years?" I met a girl and watched her grow up until now she's a 17 year old. She is the daughter of Jamie, which I didn't realize. She looks a lot like you and occasionally with behavior at Merida." They both laugh for it. "But her mother is deceased due to Pitch and recently Toothless with us." Rapunzel scares. "What do you mean by Pitch? Toothless is still with Hiccup right?" "Pitch has caused an accident in which her mother was deceased by protecting her and about Toothless I don't know completely, but he is in Burgess. He now sleeps in her room. How he ever fit through her window remains a mystery."

"But shouldn't you go to sleep? It's the middle of the night." "Haha I can ask you the same. I could not sleep, was awake all night. I saw that Eugene was already asleep, so quietly walked out of the room to take a walk. Then I saw that my necklace gave light and ran as fast as possible to the woods. I took a deep breath before I went through the portal and saw suddenly you sitting there. it is very dusty here." They both laugh, because for 17 years they have not been here and only them and Hiccup and Merida know this place off. Rapunzel gets up and walks to the next room and get cleaning stuff and then start to make the room clean. "Why are you cleaning?"

"Because I feel like it and now I'm a princess I can not do that, because we have people for it and a princess does not clean." Jack smiles and helps her along till the room looks completely clean again. They go over the rest of the building to clean up. Meanwhile they continue to talk what they have done in recent years. Rapunzel told she had hit her father accidentally with her frying pan while she was baking, because she was startled when he stood behind her to ask something. Jack told that almost every time he plays with kids and sleighing it always ends with a loose tooth. When they are finished they return to the portals room. "Were Hiccup and Merida here, I miss them." Rapunzel stares at the portals in front of them. Jack looks at her. "I miss them too Punz." Together they stare at the portals and then get a flashback.

"If we continue then we are soon in the kingdom." Hiccup says when he turns around and sees that Rapunzel and Merida are on the ground. "Can't we get some rest we walk a long day and Punz and I are hungry." The boys sit down with them and pick up a basket of Toothless. "How far is the kingdom?" "Now a few hours walk, but we can better stay here. It's getting dark." Hiccup said to Rapunzel while Jack grabs blankets from the basket and give to them and then he grabs food what they still have and share that too. Merida puts some wood on a pile and Toothless makes the fire, where everyone sits around. It is a cold night so they sit down at Toothless, and eventually all fall asleep. When the sun is up they pack their belongings and walk again. When they come to the kingdom they don't believe their eyes, it seems as if they were in a dream. Everything looks very perfect and beautiful. The boys ask the girls: "Is this a castle of your friends or not?" they both shook their heads. "We have never seen this kingdom." "From the air it looks so different." said Hiccup then if they continue walking in the kingdom.

"Do you think they come?" Rapunzel asks then to Jack. "They will probably sleep, it's the middle of the night and probably it's morning. We better can sleep now and then when the light is up going back to our homes." She nods and before she enters her room she asks: "Do you know what that kingdom was because it did not resemble a normal realm." Jack shakes his head and walks into his room. Then they both fall asleep. When the sun shines in their rooms they wake up. They go out of their room and greeted each other. If they are back in the portal room are they scares, in front of them stand Hiccup and Merida. "Meri, Hic!" Rapunzel shout and embraced them both. "How are you?" "Well good, except that Hiccup lost Toothless. But how is it with you? How long have you been here?" "Jack can explain Toothless and it is going well, except for Jack who has problems and we have been here since last night." "Toothless is with me and Pitch is back." They go sit down and Jack tells what's happened.

If Jack has finished telling are Merida and Hiccup speechless. "Would she be the girl of the description?" Merida then asks which Hiccup answer: "That can't be, she has no magical powers or does she Jack?" Jack shrugs. As far as he knows she don't have that, Laura is just a normal human being. "But it is possible, as she is descended from us and she can have from me the power of the flower? Or can it disappear with the generations?" The three look at Rapunzel and nod assent that it could be possible. "But how do we find out? She will not automatically give permission anyway? Because otherwise she would tell it to Jack." "Hiccup is right. Punz, Jack what do you think? How can we find out whether she has the power of the flower?" "Perhaps in her sleep? Or hide somewhere and keep an eye on her?" "But I've been watching her for 17 years and don't know if she has powers." "I know, if Punz, Meri and I now become friends with her we are more likely to discover than as Jack does it alone." Everyone agrees.

Then Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel go back home to get some things and let their family and friends know that they are going on a trip for a while. When they come back, Jack waits at his portal. "Are you ready?" The three nod. "We finally go to Jack's place." Rapunzel says elated. "After a few days I finally see Toothless again." "A few days? He's only been a day in Burgess." Jack looks quizzically at Hiccup. "Hic said that the day before yesterday he was already gone." Merida said before Hiccup can answer. Then they go one by one through the portal. They land on a gentle mountain snow. In front of them they see the lake and there all around trees. As they continue walking they see all houses and children playing in the snow. Jack looks at the three and then say: "Welcome to Burgess."


End file.
